


Say You Won't Let Go

by Plant_Mom_2004



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mom_2004/pseuds/Plant_Mom_2004
Summary: John doesn't want to lose Alex





	Say You Won't Let Go

John was sitting on the couch waiting for Alex to get home from work, he hated when Alex took long hours on the weekends.

_I met you in the dark, You lit me up_

John jumped up when Alex walked through the door, he engulfed him in a hug.

_you made me feel as though I was enough_

"stop taking long hours on weekends, I am tired of worrying when you will be home!" he says, his voice full of pain.

_we danced the night away, we drank too much_

"I know you don't like it when I work late" Alex says and holds his lover, when he pulls back John holds on a bit longer.

"I don't want to lose you" John says

_I held your hair back when you were throwing up_

"you won't" Alex says, he sets his bag down and pulls out a paper.

_when you smiled over your shoulder_

"I am now certified to work from home" he says and hands the paper to John

_for a minute I was stone cold sober_

"this is great Alex!" John says and hugs him, Alex picks him up my his waists and they twirl.

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

"you want to go out to celebrate or just stay in?" John asks, Alex shrugs and he sets John down, Alex plops over on the couch and pulls John down with him.

_And you asked me to stay over_

"lets just enjoy each others company _" he says, John curls into Alex's arms and they sleep._

_I said, I already told ya_  
_I think that you should get some rest_


End file.
